


I’m Glad You’re With Me

by copper_wasp



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Louis Has Heterochromia HC, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Louis saves you from a fall, and decides to join you in the hot spring back at base afterwards.





	I’m Glad You’re With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game and Louis, and definitely feel that there needs to be more stories here! I haven’t finished the game yet, so if there’s anything different about Louis after the Cathedral of the Sacred Blood, I am unaware, just wanted to get this little drabble out of my system.

-:- -:- -:-

“I’m glad you’re with me,” was the last thing Louis said before the unsteady ground crumbled beneath your feet. You reached up with your free hand, bardiche dangling loosely in your other. Your cry was still stuck in your throat, having not had the time to call out.

You watched as Louis’ arm shot downwards, just managing to grasp your wrist before you fell down into the depths. He pulled you up, grunting with the effort and the awkward position he was in. Once Louis hauled you up far enough, you heaved your weapon-bearing arm up and over, pulling every ounce of core strength you had from your muscles to bring your body back onto solid ground.

You rolled onto your back, legs still dangling over the edge, taking a deep breath to steady your nerves. Turning your head, you saw Louis, leaning back on his elbows, looking up at the red sky.

“Louis?” you said softly, watching as his gaze fixed on you above his purifier. “Thank you, you... saved me.”

He nodded, and from how his eyes squinted a little you knew he was smiling at you.

“You would have just regenerated, you know,” he said with a laugh and you shimmied the rest of your body back further from the cliff.

“I know,” you said, standing on slightly shaky legs, dusting off your skirt. “But I’m glad I didn’t have to. Dying still hurts, even as a Revenant.”

He laughed, a little muffled from the mask, and you held your hand out to help him up. He took it, gently, and you wished that there weren’t gloves between your skin. You pulled him up, reaching to straighten his shirt collar and brush some crumbled stone from his shoulders once he stood before you.

“Besides,” you continued, glancing over your blade to make sure it was still in top shape, “who knows where I would have ended up, and I would have worried about leaving you alone.”

His gaze softened, and you blushed, realizing what you had said out loud. “I’ve been alone many times before, but I... appreciate your concern... for my safety,” he replied softly, reaching a hand up to pluck a large chunk of ash from your hair. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, his exposed fingertips just grazing your cheek, dry and cold.

You were about to reply, but the telltale screams of the Lost interrupted you.

“I guess that made more noise than I thought,” Louis commented, readying his weapon. It was a small group, only four enemies, but two were holding bayonet rifles, your form right in their sights. Sparing one last glance at your partner, he warped, reappearing directly above one of the riflemen, cleaving it in two with a powerful downward strike. Using Louis’ distraction, you readied your claw, red lightning surrounding you before you pounced, drinking in deep the ichor of the Lost, feeling it course throughout your veins, granting you its power.

The last two enemies were ash before they realized what was happening, Louis and yourself taking out one each with your blades.

Wiping your brow, you listened intently for any other sign of incoming enemies. Hearing nothing, you allowed yourself to relax just a little, the pain of the day’s battles crying a little louder from within your muscles.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, striding over to you. “Do you have any more regeneration?”

You shook your head, having been running a click above empty for the last hour.

“We should consider going back, then. I need your heart healthy,” he continued, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. It would be a bit of a trek back to the mistle, but thankfully the vanquished Lost wouldn’t trouble you.

“We’ll lose a lot of progress, Louis,” you replied, racking your brain for the closest safe haven.

“That’s okay. Don’t make me having pulled my arm out of its socket to save you be for nothing,” he said, and you gave him a withering look, guilt in your eyes. He chuckled, shaking his head at you. “I’m only joking. Let’s head back.”

-:- -:- -:-

You sank down gratefully into the spring, having made a beeline for the warm water as soon as you returned to the cathedral, being waylaid only for a moment by Louis who insisted you imbibe a bead before you did anything else. The sweet taste was enough to erase the pain from your body, and the soothing water of the spring would rid you of your exhaustion.

The constant chill in your bones was something you hadn’t gotten used to yet, missing that decidedly human warmth that your skin used to possess. Louis had assured you that your body would feel normal to you eventually, but it would take time.

You let your eyes close, sinking down into the warm water of the spring until it covered your shoulders. You cracked an eye open when you heard gentle splashing next to you, seeing Louis’ bare torso before he too let the warm water overtake him.

“Decided to join me?” you asked softly with a contented sigh, crossing your legs beneath the water.

Louis nodded, meeting your gaze. “Feels very good after today,” he commented.

You cringed, looking away. “I’m sorry if I caused you any unnecessary stress,” you replied meekly, pulling your knees up to your chest and resting your chin on them.

“Stop that,” Louis said, giving you an unimpressed look.

“Stop what?”

“Being so self-deprecating. You have no idea how important you are,” he said, scooting closer to you. “Believe me, I would die and resurrect over and over again if it meant you would be safe. And you still go out of your way to protect me, even though you shouldn’t waste the effort.”

“Louis,” you said, shaking your head. “You’re worth the effort.”

Louis looked at you with an unreadable expression, like he had to make sure he heard you correctly.

“Why are you so considerate of me?” he asked, turning to face you. You felt your cheeks burn, and not from the heat of the water. You knew you shouldn’t have looked at him, but his intense gaze drew you in, left eye framed so nicely by his brown hair.

“You... were kind to me... from the first second we met,” you began, tucking your hair behind your ears. “And you didn’t kick me into a pit or take my friend hostage,” you added, trying to distract him from your flushed face.

He chuckled, and you liked how his eye closed a little when he smiled.

“And you’ve given me a purpose,” you said, words laced with honesty. “I don’t remember what I was doing before I met you, but I know it couldn’t have been as necessary and important as this.” You paused, perfectly timed with a sharp gust of wind swirling the steam around you. “I care about you.”

Feelings were bubbling to the surface of your mind, uncomfortable ones that were most unhelpful. It was even more unhelpful when you felt Louis’s hand on your cheek, tilting your face up so he could kiss you. It was soft and tentative, and you found your eyes closing and lips starting to move in tandem with his.

You pulled away, saying his name as a question, but all he did was give you a crooked smile and kiss you again. You parted your lips when you felt his tongue press against them, feeling high from the metallic taste on it combined with the warmth clinging to your body from the spring. You draped your arms over his shoulders, feeling his hand hook around your waist beneath the water.

Pushing his hair back off his forehead, your lips parted in surprise. His left eye was the ruddy brown that you would see regularly, but the right was a brilliant blue, but with the same deep brown rimming the pupil and spidering out to the edges of his iris.

“So you noticed,” he said with a laugh, eyes closing a little with his easy smile.

“Louis, they’re... stunning,” you replied, your own [E/C] eyes locked onto them. “I wish you wouldn’t cover this one.” You reached your gently to trace your pruning fingertips over his right cheekbone, followed by your lips. He wrapped his arms around you, kissing at your jaw before tracing a line of sweet pecks down your neck.

You felt him inhale against your skin, arms tightening their hold and you had never felt this safe, in either your previous or current life. Cupping his cheeks, you tilted his face up gently to kiss him again, gazing into his multicolored eyes before you let yours close.

-:- -:- -:-

Coco stuck an arm out to stop Yakumo from walking down the path to the spring.

“What the-?” he began, indignant, but the woman shushed him, pointing a delicate finger in front of her. Yakumo’s eyes followed, landing on the two Revenants looking very cozy in the center of the pool. Louis was kissing [Y/N] fiercely, and Coco couldn’t help but coo at the sight.

“Damn,” the redhead began, “Louis moves fast.”

Coco stifled a laugh, turning to look at Yakumo. “What do you mean, _fast?_ They’ve been making gooey eyes at each other for _weeks_,” Coco replied quietly. “Why else do you think they always partner together to go out into the Gaol?”

“And here I was, thinking I was her type,” he said with a sigh.

“Pretty sure you aren’t anyone’s type, Yakumo,” Coco said lowly, “Especially not hers.”

“Ouch, Coco,” he said with a nudge to her bicep. He groaned, scratching at the back of his neck. “Come get me when they’re done sucking face, would ya?” The woman nodded, watching them with a sly smile for just one more long second before quietly pulling the door closed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me/come scream with me about fictional men on:  
Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


End file.
